Falling with Broken Wings
by Chezika
Summary: Falling hurts—but having someone break your wings? That… that's the worst pain in the world.


**Title: **Falling with Broken Wings**  
Sum: **Falling hurts—but having someone break your wings? That… that's the worst pain in the world.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Characters/Pairing:** [KiGo]; Kim Possible, Shego**  
Warnings:** Mentions of drug use, possible self-harm. Near death.**  
Notes: **Since this series is KiGo endgame, I've labeled it as such. But the KiGo won't happen for a long while. I'm currently rewriting everything I've written, and I'm planning everything out. So, there will be KiGo, just… not instantaneous.

* * *

**-x-**

The jolt of the electricity through her body and nervous system gave way to the shock of a lifetime—Kim Possible had tried to kill her. The only thing alerting her to her continued existence on the plane of the living was the shallow breaths she took and the irregular heartbeat, that muscle struggling to keep pumping the life-giving blood throughout her body. But with that continued life, is the introduction of so much agony. Pain with every aftershock; the burns on her skin, the pounding in her head from the sudden and immense shock—she probably had her abnormal genetics to thank for her life. And she wasn't sure that it was such a great gift to accept.

Her journey to the hospital was a haze, her ears still ringing from being flung into the electrical pole. But it still seems like a lifetime before her eyes move back into focus, and she is lucid enough to acknowledge the only visitor in her hospital room. Sitting in a chair against the wall beside her bed, the redhead was curled up in the chair—a shadow of guilt making her seem so small.

"K…Kimmie?" She rasps out, finding it difficult to say more than that, she opts to go back into silence. But, her raspy voice had caught the attention of the room's other inhabitant.

"Shego?" There was elation in the teenager's voice. No doubt glad that she'd managed to not kill her arch-nemesis in what had been a 'fight to the death'. However, this elation only served to anger the villain. She tensed her jaw, grinding her teeth in agitation as Kim Possible moved from her seat to standing beside the bed. "Are you okay? Are the pain meds working?"

_Pain meds?_ The pale woman looked down at her arms, ignoring the restraints for the moment, she noticed an IV catheter in her left arm. _How did… they manage that?_ Even during sleep, Shego considers herself fairly aware of her surroundings, and a needle in her arm would have jarred her enough to lucidity that she would have been able to get out of the hospital when this happened. But… apparently that hadn't been the case.

"You were… really out of it Shego. I was worried…"

_Worried?! You were fucking worried?!_ Shego felt the anger boil just beneath her skin again and she turned to face Kim again, her eyes boring into the younger girl's. "W-worried?" It came out as little more than a whisper, but the anger behind it was evident. So much so, that Kim backed away from the bed slightly. "Y-you… you kicked me… into an… electrical pole…" She took a moment, coughing, and taking a deep breath. This time, her voice was a bit stronger. "It… sent quite a few volts of electrical throughout my… b-body." Another bout of coughs, and deep breaths. "It… w-would have k-killed a normal p-person, K-Ki-Kimmie!" Tears were beginning to cascade down the younger girl's cheeks, guilt and sadness pouring from her eyes. "…you… you d-don't get to w-worry!" Shego whisper-yelled.

There was a few moments of silence, except for the slight sniffles from the redhead and the beeping from the heart monitor. The echo of sound resonating in Shego's ears as she listened to the silence. Kim… didn't even have the heart to argue with Shego… to fight against the insinuation that her intention was to kill the super-villain. "Get out." The villainess whispered. Kim paused in her cries to look up at Shego, opening her mouth to say something. "Get OUT!" Shego managed to get out her words relatively loudly, causing Kim to jump in surprise. And without hesitation, the girl ran from the room.

-Five Years Later-

Since that day in the hospital's ICU five years ago, Shego has not been seen. She'd escaped from the restraints on the bed and burned through the bars on the hospital windows, leaving between the switch of shifts for the police positioned outside of her hospital room. Kim had returned the next day to find the room taped off with the police and Global Justice scouring the room for any evidence to aid in their search for the lethal woman.

They found nothing.

And so life continued on. Kim graduated from high school the following year and went on to attend the university in Upperton. She'd graduated with a degree in general science, and is currently doing internships in different fields during her summer vacation. This has led her back to Middleton. One of her internships has ended, leaving her with a few weeks to rest up for her next one—in Peru, studying the wildlife. Ever the traveler, Kim had chosen different internships with different degrees of danger and adventure with the hope of learning even more about the world.

But she found that her mind was abuzz. And decided on a walk around Middleton.

Though, why her feet had led her to the slums of the city was beyond her. Stopping on the sidewalk, she looked around. Broken buildings, fenced in basketball court, old and beat up cars, trash piled on the curb, people walking around like this was all normal. And Kim knew that it most likely was. She knew the world wasn't perfect, but she didn't spend her time on the 'bad side' of Middleton, so it was a bit of a shock when she heard yelling.

She turned her head from watching the basketball court, to the masculine screaming across the street. There was a particularly large man, who looked greasy and bald, sweating—with his hands on a emaciated woman. Her hair was cropped and stringy, probably not having been washed in quite a while, and the filthy clothes she wore were hanging off her thing frame, emphasizing her malnourished frame. _What… is…_

"You! Stay away! You lying, stealing, bitch of a whore!" The man screams at the woman, before throwing her off the cement stoop and onto the sidewalk. Kim feels anger at the man's treatment of the woman and races over to help the girl to her feet, before turning on the man.

"What gives you to RIGHT to treat this woman like you have?" Kim asked, her voice dangerously low. She chose not to yell in response to the man's outburst.

"She has stolen from me." The Hispanic lilt to his voice only serves to anger her further, as it give his voice the attitude of someone who believes themselves above the law—someone who believes they can do what they please to whomever happens across their path. "She deserves more than a few harsh words." He finishes. Kim merely brings her right fist to his face, busting his lip and throwing him off balance. Next she pushes him through the slightly ajar door to the building and he thumps against the wall before slumping to the ground.

"No one deserves to be treated like that." Kim says simply. And the smell hits her. It's smoke, and death, and vomit… sex. Disgusting. She gags slightly before she hears a groan from around the hallway. It's familiar. It draws her from her spot in the doorway to the building, to the hallway to her right. And there's an open door just inside that stretch of wall. Taking a step into the room, she looks around. She smells drugs, all sorts of drugs. The overbearing smell of sex, and the scent of unwashed people and vomit seems to permeate from the room. "This is…" She spots a head of dark hair. Black hair.

There's a pale hand laying outstretched on the floor, it's attached to a heap of long black hair and disgustingly dirty clothes. It's all familiar. "Sh… Shego?" The hand twitches. "Oh my god, Shego!" Kim exclaims as she rushes to the woman laying on the floor. She moves the hair out of the way and looks upon a gaunt face. Sunken eyes, and bony cheeks. Her skin seems to be the only thing between the outside and her skull. It's… "I've got to get you out of here."

Kim decides in that second that she won't let Shego do this to herself. The woman used to be proud, and angry at the world. This woman? She looked like she'd given up. "Pr… Princess… it's been awhile." A voice shakes from the pale and chapped lips. There's the underlying humor in that statement that falls flat—Kim finds no humor in this situation. "…you… you shouldn't have… seen me like this…" The pale woman creaks out, her voice breaking. Kim feels tears gather in her eyes as she grasps onto Shego's arms and pulls her away from the wall, from beneath the dirty rag that was being used as a blanket. Carefully, she lifts the fragile woman into her arms—one arm under her legs and the other around her back, cradling the sickly woman to her chest. "For… forgive me…" is the last thing Kim hears as the woman seems to drift off into unconsciousness.

"It's okay Shego… you… you're going to be okay…" Kim says to the woman, more for herself than for Shego. And as she moves from the house, Kim manages to turn her wrist Kimmunicator on. Calling Wade to the screen. "Wade… I… I need a ride…"

**-x-**

* * *

**Author's Note: ** First in a series. Expect the rewritten version of "Will I Fly Again?" within the next week.

I enjoy reading what you guys have to say, so don't be afraid to let me know what you think of this fic. And, if I missed any warnings/triggers, let me know, and I'll add them to the list.

Hope you enjoyed it.

_Chezi Out_


End file.
